You Belong to Me
by MrsJacobBlack9999
Summary: Bella comes face to face with her feelings for Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING! Dominant Jacob! This O/S contains lemons! If you do not like lemons, you should NOT be reading this story! You have been warned!**

It had been two weeks since the newborn battle. The preparations for my wedding were in full swing and I was ready to start living my life as the future Mrs. Cullen. I was doing everything a bride to be would do; creating a guest list, picking out dresses, cooperating with my obsessive compulsive wedding coordinator, everything. I was insanely, deliriously, incandescently happy. So why was I always thinking of Jacob Black?

He haunted me. Ever since the kiss on top of the mountain; where strong arms enveloped me and a searing kiss sent waves of electricity through my body. Where visions of dark haired, russet skinned children ran through my mind. He haunted me ever since I saw him bandaged in his bed, after risking his life to save mine; where he declared his undying love for me, and I trampled all over his heart. He haunted me.

I couldn't shake him. Even when I thought that I pushed him from my mind, he was always in my subconscious. I had awoken every night these last two weeks, dreams of warm bodies, sweet smiles and sweet love making filled my mind. There wasn't a night that went by that I hadn't dreamed of Jacob Black. I had never been more grateful for Edward's inability to read my mind. He wouldn't like it if he could read my thoughts; especially because Jacob consumed them _all_ night and day.

I was driving out to Newton's to give my formal resignation today. There was no reason for me to keep the job. After my honeymoon, I wouldn't be able to interact with normal people. Truth be told I would miss my humanity. I was giving up a lot for Edward; my family, my friends, my life, my….Jacob. I sighed and shook the disparaging thoughts from my mind, dismissing them as nothing but pre-wedding jitters. I didn't realize how deep in thought I actually was.

I had driven several miles before I realized I was going in the wrong direction. It wasn't until I pulled in front of the little red house, that I realized exactly where I was going.

To say that I was shaken up was an understatement. I was completely dazed and confused. I sat in my truck, motor running, still not knowing how I ended up here when my door was flung open. There stood Jacob Black in all his denim-clad glory, glaring daggers into my soul.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bella? I thought I asked you for some time? Did you honestly think two weeks was enough? You can't just show up here like this!" He fumed.

I was at a loss for words. I just stared at him blankly.

"Answer me, Bella!"

I openly gawked at him. I took in all his muscled glory. His beautiful russet skin stretched tightly over muscles, it always reminded me of steel wrapped in the smoothest silk. His cutoffs hung low on his hips exposing the delicious V that led to his manhood. My tongue darted over my lips involuntarily. All of my dreams and visions weighed down on me in an instant. Seeing him here in front of me sparked a primal desire inside of me. I wanted him. I _needed_ him.

His dark eyes, that always seemed to pierce straight through me, analyzed me from the inside out. His jaw flexed; anger still marring his perfect features. I needed him to forgive me.

"Jake." I whispered; the plea evident in my eyes.

Hearing his name on my lips changed something in him.

"Bella?"

My eyes locked onto his and I threw caution to the wind. I leapt at him with a newfound amount of grace and poise that I had never experienced in my life. He caught me effortlessly; my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. I covered his lips with mine. The growl that emitted from him vibrated straight through me and down to my core. He inhaled deeply and hissed; snatching his lips from mine.

"Bella, what…"

"Shhh." I said placing my finger on his lips.

"I love you, Jacob." His eyes sparkled with understanding. He crashed his mouth against mine. Before I knew it, he was off and running. We crashed through the front door of the little house; kissing along the way. I pulled away to take a much needed breath.

"What about, Billy?" I panted.

He nipped at my bottom lip, soothing the burn with his tongue as he suckled at it. I moaned at the feel of his mouth against mine. He pecked my lips sweetly before answering.

"Gone. I've got you all to myself." He growled.

Suddenly, I was nervous. Jake chuckled.

"You aren't scared of me, are you Bells?" He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I shivered.

He walked me into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

He tossed me unceremoniously onto his small bed. I felt a mixture of excitement and anger at the way he was manhandling me.

"Jake! What the hell?"

He growled; masculinity exuding from every pore on his body.

"Take your clothes off."

I gaped at him.

He growled again. That was quickly becoming my new favorite sound.

"I said, take them _off_! " He snarled.

I moved swiftly, making quick work of my clothes; my jeans and t-shirt hitting the floor with a soft thud. I laid before him in my pale pink bra and panties. My body quaked with lust and anticipation. This new forceful Jake turned me on beyond belief.

A soft rumble reverberated through the room.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you, Bella? Do you know how long I've wanted to see you this way; wet and pining for me?"

I watched as he stroked his manhood through his cutoffs.

"N-no."

He chuckled darkly.

"I know you don't."

He moved over to the door, making sure it was locked; effectively cutting off any escape.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He started unbuttoning his pants. My breath caught in my throat. He pulled his zipper down excruciatingly slow. This person before me was not my Jacob. This was a man. A man who knew exactly what he wanted; and at the moment, that happened to be me. The thought sent a current of heat through my body that pooled in my core. My stomach clenched as a fresh coat of slick wetness drenched my thighs.

"I-I…"

"Mm-hmm?" He licked his lips, his cutoffs falling at his feet.

"I don't know. I-I just started driving and…I ended up here."

"Is that so?" He started stalking toward me, his boxer briefs showing the tent he was pitching. His hard on was massive. My mouth watered at the sight of him. I immediately grew weak in the knees.

"Jake?"

"Do you want me, Bells?"

I shuddered and nodded.

"Prove it."

"I…How?" I wanted to show him. I _needed _to show him how much I craved him.

He smiled.

"Come here."

He crooked a finger at me and motioned for me to come to him. I crawled toward him on the bed stopping at his waistline.

"Pull them off."

I hesitated before pulling them down his hips. I was face to face with the most beautiful muscle I'd ever seen on the human body. I gasped; suddenly nervous. I was, after all, still a virgin.

He smirked.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"I'm- I never…n-never um..."

"I know. I can smell you."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up his body. He dipped his head into the crook of my neck; inhaling my scent.

"You smell so sweet. Untouched. All _mine._" He growled.

There goes my favorite sound again. I melted against him. He pulled my face to his and kissed me roughly; all teeth and tongues. I broke away, gasping for breath.

"Jake, please."

"Please what?"

"I need you."

He smirked.

"Lay down."

I did as I was told, looking up at him as my head made contact with his pillow.

"Spread your legs for me, baby."

I complied.

"Mmmm…you smell so good."

He got on the bed, moving between my legs; bringing his face down to my lace covered sex. He inhaled deeply; his eyes darkening in result.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You're still wearing _way_ too many clothes."

He ripped my underwear from my body.

I moaned.

"You like that, huh? You like when I'm rough with you, Bells?"

I nodded frantically.

"Good." He ran his tongue lasciviously against the lips of my bare pussy.

I threw my head back in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. "Ohhh."

"I'm gonna taste you, now Bella. Be a good girl and cum for me."

He began his assault on my body, flicking his tongue over my clit. I felt like I was being tasered.

"You like that, Bella?" He suckled at my bundle of nerves.

"Oh! Yes, Jake! Yes!"

He lapped at my center; gently nipping between long licks. I shuddered against him as my stomach clenched, releasing my juices which he devoured greedily.

He eased a finger into my opening. He moved his finger around seemingly searching for something.

"Ah. There it is." He moaned. He applied pressure to that secret spot inside of me and all brain function ceased.

"Aaaah! Oh god, Jacob!"

"Mmm. I want you to come all over my tongue, Bella. I want you screaming my name when I take you over the edge. Scream for me, baby."

He eased another finger inside my tight opening; scissoring his fingers, trying to open me further. The edges of my vision blurred as I reached my climax. Jake replaced his finger with his tongue, driving it deep inside me; gulping down my release as if it was the very essence of life itself.

"Mmmm." He growled. "So gooood."

I ground my pelvis lecherously against his face; wanting more of the sense of euphoria he was invoking in me. My body convulsed as though it was being hit by a million electric currents. I felt his hands running over my body.

Much to my disappointment his face left my core. He crawled up my body, kissing me hard; my juices all over his face. I was almost ashamed of the sense of excitement I felt from tasting myself on his sweet lips.

He pulled away; a smirk prominent on his strong features.

"That was just the beginning babe. You belong to me tonight."

"Yes!" I agreed eagerly.

He chuckled darkly.

"Lose the bra, Bella. Unless you want it to go the same way your panties did?"

"Well…it _was_ a matching set." I gasped in surprise as the words left my mouth.

"Oooh…naughty girl."

He pulled me to him; making quick work of my bra. I moaned.

"Mmm…so responsive." He said as he pushed me back down to the bed. His fingers ghosted over my flesh leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

His fingers roamed down the soft flesh of my belly and roamed further down to my slick folds.

"So wet." He said as he rubbed my clit. He positioned himself on top of me; stroking his length against my saturated heat.

'Ooohh…Jake…"

"What Bella?" He said as continued rocking into me. "Hmm? You want me to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?"

"Yes. Oh yes!" I whispered.

He started inching his way inside of me. He stopped abruptly; the head of his cock was inside of me.

"Say please."

I was slightly taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Say please."

"J-Jake I…"

A swivel of his hips had me moaning.

"You want more of that?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!"

"Then. Say. _Please." _ He growled.

"Please! Oh, please, Jake! Please fuck me!"

He growled.

"Mmm. Trust me, I _will."_ He smiled down at me. "You better hold on tight. This is gonna hurt."

I grabbed hold of his shoulders as he pushed his way inside of my warmth. I hissed as he broke through my barrier. He stilled his movements, waiting for me to adjust to the intrusion on my body.

After a moment the pain subsided and the feel of his warmth combined with the new fullness I felt inside my body was driving me insane. I needed him to move.

"Jake, please."

He nipped at my lips.

"That's all I was waiting for."

Jacob pulled us into a sitting position, the new angle making both of us moan. My legs wrapped firmly around his waist and my feet planted against his muscular ass as he started to grind against me. My body moved against his wantonly; the familiar dull ache of my arousal was building with a promise of euphoria not so far behind. He bent his head, angling it toward my breasts. He darted his tongue out over my hardened nipple before capturing it in his warm mouth. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he continued suckling at them. He reached his free hand between us and started to caress my over stimulated bundle of nerves causing me to buck against him.

He moved his mouth from my breasts causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. He moved his hot mouth to my ear.

"Cum for me, Bella." He whispered; a soft growl rumbled through his chest.

As if on cue, my inner walls began to spasm. "Such a good girl." He cooed.

"Aah! Jake!" I started to collapse against him.

"Oh no you don't."

He said as he pulled us from the bed; staying completely sheathed inside of me. He walked us to the door, pressing me firmly against it. He placed his warm hands underneath my thighs, planting them on my hips; spreading my legs wide open. Without warning he slammed into me. I cried out as he drew back slowly, only to repeat his harsh thrust. He slammed into me over and over. I moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You like that, Bella? Huh? Tell me that you like it."

"Oh God! S-so gooood!"

He chuckled darkly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He answered cockily, resulting in another gush of wetness from my body.

He moved mercilessly within me. His breathing coming in short pants as he neared the point of ecstasy he'd brought me to more than once tonight.

"Oooohh shit, Bella!" He grunted as he released inside of me. I cried out my own release as his hot seed coated my walls. I wrapped myself around him, clinging to him for dear life.

He walked us over to the bed, this time gently laying us down as he peppered my face with kisses. He moved to my side, pulling me over to him. I draped my body across his chest.

"Wow. Jake that was just…I…"

"Yeah. Me too."

I snuggled in closer to him and he secured me in his arms.

He sighed.

"I knew you would make it back to me."

"Yeah. Me too."

My phone buzzed in my pants pocket, effectively disrupting our euphoric moment. I ignored it. I knew who it was without having to look at the display. I knew my future had disappeared, because now and forever, it would be tied to a wolf. My wolf. My Jacob.

He rubbed my hair and kissed my forehead.

"You can call the leech tomorrow and tell him the wedding's off." Apparently he knew who it was too. "Like it or not, Bella; you're _mine._"

He growled.

Yep. Definitely my new favorite sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I decided to continue with this story; make it a drabble type of thing so to speak. I'm not sure how many installments I'm going to do, or how soon I'll be able to post so I'm going to keep this in it's  
>"complete" status for now. Warning: this is a lemon! For all those who do not enjoy them as much as I do, I would walk away now. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!**

I awoke the next morning in a sex induced fog. Everything felt so surreal. If it wasn't for the light snoring coming from the boy- _man_ next to me, I would have sworn it was all a dream; a smoldering, intense, insanely erotic dream. I blushed remembering last night's love making. How I could still blush after what we had done, was a complete mystery to me. Jacob had taken me over and over again in so many ways and had only stopped when every muscle in my body had turned to gelatin and sleep became a necessity. He had officially branded his name all over my body and the delicious ache that had developed in my muscles further proved just who I belonged to. It was amazing how drastically my life had changed in a span of twenty-four hours.

Only yesterday I was eager to become Mrs. Edward Cullen and now, I wanted to spend my life with Jake. I shuddered as I realized how much that made me sound like some flighty, naïve, love sick teenager, but I wasn't; at least, not any more. Jake made me want to be more than that. He deserved more than that. I'm just glad I finally realized my love for him before it was too late; before I did something I would regret for eternity.

I rolled toward him, and watched as he slept. He looked so peaceful, like he hadn't a care in the world. I smiled, liking to think that I had done that for him. The same thought made me frown; thinking about how long it had taken me to get here. I had put him through so much and I was so selfish. I'd hurt him repeatedly. Not many men would continue to fight after being rejected in the way that I had rejected Jake. I was lucky that he loved me so much. I could never hurt him again and I would do everything I could to make up for all the hurt that I'd caused. No matter how long it took.

I caressed his face, causing him to stir. Eyes still closed, he grinned at me.

"Stop staring at me, Bells. It's creepy."

I laughed.

"Who said I was staring?"

He opened his eyes, still smirking.

"I could feel your eyes on me, honey." He pulled me in close and pecked me on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around me and I reveled in his warmth. I kissed his chest and he drew me impossibly closer, kissing the top of my head and releasing a deep sigh of what I felt was contentment.

"What were you thinking about anyway, Bells? Your heart had this crazy rhythm going. Not worried or scared…but _something."_

He pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes.

I bit my lip and looked away.

He sighed and rolled to his back.

"Spit it out, Bella."

"Um…guilt? Does guilt give off a weird rhythm?"

He turned and rose up slightly, resting his head on his hand, and stared as though studying me. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"What exactly are you guilty of?"

"Jake, I uh…"

"_What? _What's going on, Bella?" It almost came out in a growl. I could literally hear the anger start to seep into his voice.

"Just say it. You're going back to Cullen now, right?" He growled. He jumped from the bed in an instant, pacing the room as he impatiently awaited my answer. I had to get a handle on this situation, and fast. "I fucking _knew_ this was too…"

"Jake!"

He stopped pacing and glared in my direction; the strength of his stare almost pinning me to my spot on the bed. I inhaled deeply and mustered the courage to move toward him, ignoring the low warning growl.

"Shut up, Jake." I whispered.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I looked up at him.

"I'm _not_ going back to Edward." I snorted and shook my head. "I should have known that was what you were gonna think, but that's _not _what I was feeling guilty about."

The tremors rolling through his body ceased almost immediately.

"So, what was it then?"

I looked down at the floor as I sputtered out my answer.

"I-um…I was just thinking that …that it had taken me so long to finally realize that I loved you; and I was feeling guilty because I had put you through the worst hell imaginable. I-I just wanted you to know that I would do everything to make it up to you. I promise."

I had barely finished my statement, before he was hauling me into his arms. I smiled as his warmth enveloped me and I let out a contented sigh. It had taken me so long to realize that this was where I was supposed to be. I was such a moron.

"Honey, with that one statement alone, you have officially made me the happiest man alive." He kissed my lips gently and walked me back towards the bed; our kiss growing more passionate with each step. Desire emanated from my core and traveled all the way down to my toes. I grasped the hairs on the back of Jake's neck, trying desperately to pull him closer.

He laid us on the bed, climbing over top of me and never breaking contact with my lips. I broke our kiss once breathing became necessary. I was literally breathless, having become slightly lightheaded from Jake's assault on my lips.

I moaned as he began to leave a trail of open mouth kisses from my neck down to my breasts. My nerves stood on end as he suckled at my nipple; the warmth of his mouth very nearly drove me over the edge. I hissed as I felt his teeth make contact with my hardened bud.

"J-Jake."

"Mmm?" He hummed as he continued to lap at my breasts, the sensations sending a delightful surge of longing through my body. I lay beneath him; a quivering, whimpering mess, rubbing my thighs together as I desperately sought out some sort of friction to ease the throbbing between them. As if sensing my need for him, Jacob's hand ghosted over my belly and made its way to my dripping folds. His hand rested on my mound before lightly trailing a finger over my sensitive flesh.

I bucked my hips in frustration. "Please." I whispered.

He chuckled, pulling his mouth away from my now swollen nipples.

"What's the matter, Bells?" He said as he lazily circled my clit with his fingers.

"I-I…ohhh…"

He inhaled deeply, releasing his breath in a guttural moan. My breath hitched as he sunk his digits deep into my center.

I groaned as he continued to stroke me.

"God, baby. You smell so fucking good. I want to devour you, Bells." He looked up at me, his onyx orbs staring deeply into my own.

"Can I taste you, honey?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes. Oh god, yes."

He wasted no time continuing his way down my body; growling as he spread my legs, opening me up and giving him an unobstructed view of my sex.

"_Mine." _

"Yes." I whispered just as he descended upon my sensitive flesh.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as began his assault. He fingers continued to stroke at me feverishly as he lapped at my center. I cried out as he took my clit into his warm mouth, gently nibbling and suckling at my sensitive nub.

"Mmmm….Jake, please!"

He moaned against my center.

"Please what, honey? What do you want?" He whispered before continuing his attempt at driving me utterly insane.

"Tell me what you need, Bells."

I'd started to speak, but the sensation of his tongue flicking against my clit had caused an immediate breakdown of my nervous system; cognitive thought and complete sentences had become a thing of the past as Jacob had taken control of my body. I could barely understand the incoherent babble that was spouting from my mouth.

"Y-yes! Jacob…need…want…oh god…please!"

He made a delightful sound of approval at my recent lack of brain function; something between a growl and a moan that made me come completely unhinged. He removed his fingers from my center. His tongue replacing them, he devoured every drop of me.

"Oh god!" I screamed as I continued to ride out my orgasm; the edges of my vision shrouded in darkness, his tongue continuing to drive me over the edge.

"That's it Bella, cum for me baby."

He groaned as he continued to lap at my essence.

"So good…so fucking sweet…so _**MINE!**_"

"Yes…all yours…yes. Oh god!"

Jake gave a final, agonizingly slow lick before climbing up my body, quickly positioning himself between my legs.

He looked into my eyes, and I could see so much emotion in his; passion, want, devotion, and love shone brightly from them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss; pouring every ounce of love I had for him into it and desperately hoping that he could feel how deeply I felt for him. He pulled back from our kiss and our eyes once again were fixated on each other's; his gaze was immeasurably intense, almost causing me to melt against him.

"Bella…Nayeli." He whispered before sheathing himself inside of me.

Hissing briefly at the small twinge of pain I felt from his abrupt entrance, I clung to Jacob as he thrust slowly and deeply into my body, driving deeper with each stroke.

"God. So good, Bells. So good."

I moaned in acquiescence as he continued to drive deeper inside of me.

"Love you. I love you so much." I whispered, reveling in the feel of our bodies moving together as one. My nerves stood on end and the sensation of his skin touching mine was adding to the feeling of euphoria that was forming with his every stroke.

He pulled back from our embrace and smiled. His smile was contagious, and I beamed back up at him.

"I've waited so long for you to say that."

"I waited too long to say it."

Without warning, he pushed into me hard and deep, causing me to cry out.

"Say it again." He commanded as he continued to thrust.

"Unh!" I screamed.

"Say it." Another hard thrust.

"God, Jake! I love you!"

He pulled back, sitting up on his heels, and pulled me so I was partially sitting in his lap and lying on the bed. He drove hard and deep, growling out his command as he did.

"Again."

"I love you!" He continued that rhythm as he demanded another declaration of love from me over and over again. I was near my release and the measure of Jake's movements was driving me insane.

"Jake, please! I love you…I can't….god!"

He shifted our position, pulling me completely into his lap. He put his arms around me, cradling my back as he drove deeper into my core. He smashed his lips against mine, muttering words of love and longing against them.

"Unh…so close. So close, Jake."

A soft rumble reverberated through him as he continued to lift into me. He continued his assault on my lips, stopping only to leave a trail of open mouth kisses from my neck to my shoulder.

"Love you…so…much…so much, Bella."

I rocked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He moved one hand from behind my back bringing it around to cup my breast. He gently tweaked my nipple before pulling it into his mouth.

I moaned "Yes, Jake. So good."

He continued to suckle at my rosy bud. "You like that, honey? Huh? How about this?"

I squealed as I felt Jake's teeth graze the sensitive flesh. He kissed across the expanse of my breasts as he sank inside my body. I threw my head back and released a guttural moan, feeling my release coming as it coiled in the pit of my stomach. I immediately felt the need to be nearer to Jake. I pulled at him, mewling softly as I wordlessly begged him to come closer. He moved from my breasts and pulled me flush against his body. We wrapped our arms securely around each other. I gripped the muscles in his back as he continued to drive me closer to oblivion.

"Jake…I can't…I'm about to…"

"Shhh." He said as he rocked into me. "Let go honey. I've got you."

As if that was its trigger, my body shuddered violently as I climaxed, harder than I ever had, around Jake's length.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Stars exploded into my vision as I wildly bucked against Jake, scratching blindly at his back.

"Fuck, Bella!" He growled as he grabbed my hips, roughly pulling me up and down on his cock.

He erupted inside of me, emptying all he had within me.

"Oh…shit, Bells." We held each other tightly. I lay against him panting, as he planted sweet kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

He hummed appreciatively as he ran his hands over my back, making soothing circles. Lying in his arms felt amazing. His strength and warmth surrounded me. I had never felt more safe and loved than in this very moment.

We stayed there, holding each other close for what seemed like hours. I eventually started to drift. Jacob shifted our position, causing us both to moan as our joined pelvises moved against one another.

"Unf…I wish I could stay inside you all day, honey; but you need your rest."

I yawned. "But we just woke up."

He chuckled as he laid me down on the bed, groaning before completely removing himself from my body. I shuddered, already missing his warmth. He laid down next to me before pulling me close and completely draping my body over his. He ran his fingers lazily up and down my back, causing goose bumps to form on my skin.

He sighed.

"I feel like this is a dream. Like at any moment I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. Off to marry the leech."

I looked up at him.

"I promise you that that will never happen. Ever. I wish there was something else that I could do to prove to you that I'm yours. Forever."

He smiled.

"You can."

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Marry me."


End file.
